


Why Is Control so Hard?

by Ecchiwolf



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel VS Demon War, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fighting, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, IDK Just enjoy this!!, Kinda, Loss of Control, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OOC character, Romance, Slow Burn, barely, first fic, little angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchiwolf/pseuds/Ecchiwolf
Summary: its the usual day usual routine.But its not. Maki's restless. shes in pain. she cant stop thinking about a certain someone.Seems like everything is pissing her off to add to it.Is she sick? She doesn't know? Her parents are out of town the maids have the day off.Shes just gonna head to morning practice.Nico's Late Late Late!!Running to the shrine isn't fun even with stamina. Especially after taking her siblings to school Auuug?Nico is so dead! Well her chest will be if she doesn't hurry it up!!Painfully crashing together at the steps to the shrine is the start to there morning.But somethings different. They both feel it. Somethings off. They just don't know what yet.





	Why Is Control so Hard?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so Lower those expectations please!!  
> Anyways i hope you enjoy this story? It'll be a multi chapter so don't worry!!
> 
> Well anyways i Hope you enjoy~
> 
> -EW

Mornings are awful Maki decided as her alarm had rudely interrupted a very nice dream she definitely did not want to specify. Lifting herself up from under the comfort and warmth of her bed she was soon bathed in the light coming from the window adjacent to her bed. She sat there for a minute just thinking about what had just transpired in her dream. Honestly it was hard not to in the realm of reality. Black hair ruby eyes flashes of a cocky grin soft touches sweet smells all mingled together in a realm of pleasing sensations…….

Nope stopping there that's a dangerous thing to think about after waking up let alone in her dreams. Pushing herself off the bed she shivers at the first contact of skin against the cold hardwood floor. Shivering she stands and makes her way to the bathroom attached to her room to start her daily morning routine before school.

Opening the door and shutting it behind her she strips out of her flowing purple nightgown her body is hard to move today almost painfully so she lowers her arms and drops the nightgown into a heap of silk fabric on the floor. Messaging her shoulders rolling her neck trying to lessen the pain witch seems to only do minimal to ease the pain she groans and starts the shower making it as hot as bearable on her skin she can get it. Stepping in she lets the water wash over her face and soak through her hair making it turn a dark shade of red similar to blood. Feeling the hot water coarse over her body she and feel her tense body relax albeit slightly she cant help but feel restless somehow.

Opening her eyes she looks at the wall of her shower the tiles covered in precipitation tiny little droplets running down it like beads of sweat would run down porcelain skin. Shaking her head as though shed be able to make the thought fall out of her head like the beads of water spraying in all directions from her. Shutting the shower off she gets out stiffly and grabs a freshly washed robe hanging on the hook on the wall.

Wrapping the robe around her still dripping body not caring at the moment enough to grab a towel to dry herself stepping out of the bathroom and making her way to her walk-in closet. Contrary to many's belief she can take care of herself in some aspects. A certain annoying ebony haired girl pops into mind as she glares at her school uniform that is hanging on the hook next to the full body mirror in the back wall of the closet.

The walls of her closet are lined with so many clothes that she doesn't want to think about at the moment. Getting dressed she feels like everything around her is suffocating to her. Feeling antsy she exits her room and walks downstairs for breakfast noting that there hasn't been a single maid or butler on the way down she remembers a slight detail that slipped her mind.

Ah that's right Mama and Papa were out of town on a business meeting while the rest of the staff had gotten a week off to recuperate after the party her parents had thrown in celebration of a new hospital chain opening up in the south. Party's were never her thing especially these kinds everyone acting friendly putting on a fake smile trying to please you so they can gain anything no matter how small or beneficial it is to them. Just thinking about it is pissing me off.

What the hell's wrong with me today? Whatever it doesn't matter I need to get to school. Reaching down to search through her pockets fumbling around for something that obviously wasn't there she retracts her hand with a groan that honestly sounded more like a growl but she was to caught up in leaping up the stairs she didn't notice. Busting into her room she rips her phone off the nightstand causing the cord to pull out the wall and whip her in the leg. “Shit…” Thoroughly pissed at the morning now she finally got her phone looking at the time. Morning practice was today so she needed to be there by 7. Clicking the on button she cursed herself for her bad time management as it was already fucking 6:47.

Running downstairs not thinking about breakfast at this point flying past the table stopping barely to throw on her shoes and coat she punched in the door code and flew out almost tripping on the entryway carpet. She swear today is some fucked up karma maybe shell ask Nozomi about it…...Yeah no on second that it'll only make things worse. Sprinting to the gate hating for the first time all the security around her as she had to stop again to punch the code into another goddamn obstacle from her getting out of the house and seeing her!? Wait? What the hell is wrong with me today god I feel like I want to punch everyone in the face!?

Pushing the gate with all my strength and hearing the unbearable screeching only furthering my resolve to leave this house behind in the dust. This is the fucking worst auuuug Maki screamed internally as she took off sprinting towards the shrine.

Nico was going to be late late late!! Nico woke up in a rush as she forgot to set her alarm last night. Coco having coming in and wake her up saying things and only partly hearing through her groggy state that she indeed need to get them breakfast and to school all before morning practice and it was already 6:15!? Well Nico’s a super idol so this is nothing for her as everyone knows.

She rose swiftly and strode in the kitchen seeing as Cotaro coco and Cokaro were already dressed and waiting for breakfast. Cotaro swung his hammer down on his wack-a-muse toy made by yours truly I might I add hmph. Nico quickly got to work on breakfast while enjoying the company and conversations with her young siblings.

“So coco, Cokaro did you guys finish your homework?” She didn't even need to turn around to know who sighed into a whine. “But I don't want to do math its stupid and is to hard to understand!!” Coco exclaimed stretching across the table. Nico glanced over her to watch the motion thinking of a certain bread loving leader. Sighing as she definitely didn't want to see her sister turn into Honoka. No offense against Honoka shes a joy to be around and can make most situations into good ones or make everyone laugh but lets say she’s lacking a little to much in the academics department. “Well Coco guess that's no ice cream moji today huh?” facing her back to the table she didn't wait long to hear the gasp of eternal shock. “What!? But you promised us we could have some today!?”

Giggling to herself Nico stirs the scrambled eggs in the pan making sure there fully cooked and turning the stove off before answering. “Actually I said you could have some if you finished all your homework didn't I?” Nico and coco have a stare of as the other two watch and wait for the food to be served as this was a regular occurrence most mornings all the topic did change. “Fine! I’ll finish it before math class!!” With a satisfied smirk Nico served up her siblings before washing the dishes and getting herself ready. She was tying up her hair when she saw the time and if Nico wasn't scared for her siblings being hit by a car she would have left for practice that second.

Shivering at the thought of punishment from Nozomi for being late was not a great start to the morning. Sighing she excited her bedroom to see her siblings waiting at the door ready to head out. “Ready to go sis!?” Cokaro smiled back at her sister as she held hands with her brother. Nico smiled at her family thankful she had them all. Grabbing there hands she opened the door stepping out making sure to lock it behind her as the morning breeze rustled through her hair whipping it over her shoulder and neck. Following the well known route of many morning Nico enjoyed the sight of so many people she could make her fans someday!!

She soon dropped Cotaro at his preschool and the girls at there respective elementary school and with a final wave goodbye she booked it now wanting to be on Nozomi’s shit list. Running through the streets she found was harder to do than you'd think this early ion the morning. So many people going to work or early clubs at there schools. Skidding around a corner she could see It the shrine and. The. Stairs. Auuugh she screamed internally as she booked it through an intersection. Looking at her phone it was 6:55 She made it!! Than she didn't.

She soon collided with something or more accurately someone. This feels like one giant cliché! Screaming internally until she she hears groan from under her she opened my eyes only to be met with red. Maki what the hell? Seriously cliché….Hm did she change her shampoo again she smells different? Not bad just different kinda almost like dirt or forest hmm. She was snapped out of her train of thought by a very angry Maki.

“Who the fuck-? Oh Nico-chan? Could you get off?” She didn't mean to sound rude shes just not in the mood although Nico's presence does make it better for some reason. She cant stay though cause her body is screaming in pain from the point were she landed against the sidewalk Nico's extra weight well the little she has was not helping in the slightest.

“Crap sorry Maki-chan!” Nico lifted herself by her forearms rolling of the top of Maki and standing up reaching a hand out to help Maki up from the ground. Both their uniforms were thoroughly covered in dirt and wrinkled now. This will be more work for Nico later at least Maki has maids that do It for her.

Maki sat up only to be met with Nico’s outstretched hand. Warmth bloomed through her body making it hard to concentrate as she tried to figure out what was happening? Was she sick? Maybe that why everything was pissing her off. For example all the people staring at them.

“What?” Maki said in a sharp tone sending most gawkers on there way. Nico flinched at the tone worrying if she really pissed Maki so much she'd snap at random strangers. Preparing herself for the oncoming fight that was sure to happen as it always does in moments like this.

She kept her hand out though not willing to back down from a challenge. Although when they made eye contact Maki’s eyes immediately softened witch in all honestly shocked Nico. Shes always been cold as hell in public so whats with this change? Nico was in an emotional whirlwind of her own as Maki took her hand almost making her fall over again as she was to lost in her own head to remember she was helping her off the ground so that meant support.

“Uh Nico-chan we’re gonna be late.” Shaking her head as she rummaged through her pockets trying to find her phone. Once she rapped her hand around the cold case I her pocket she practically ripped it out checking the time. 6:59. Her face blanched. Not letting go of Maki's hand she all but dragged her up the steps to the shrine praying to god they made it!

Reaching the top she’s met with the members of muse’s staring at her and Maki with a mix or expressions. Mostly bemused some smirks witch she didn't understand till she felt her left hand cool considerably as Maki let go and walked past to get ready for practice face stained in a blush from exertion or embarrassment she wasn't sure.

Nico ignored the stairs as she set her bag down and started stretching and preparing for another grueling practice. She felt cold and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Whipping around she was met with a certain groping miko.

“Nico-chi~.” With a Guarded stance she glared at Nozomi already on high end alert should she need to book it to the nearest escape.

“What?” Nozomi just stares for a wearily long time with a knowing smile plastered across her face. “Aw~ Why so mean? Well besides that how’s your morning so far today Nico-chi? The cards said something exciting was going to happen today. Although it didn't say whether it would be bad or good….” trailing of with a mysterious voice while glancing towards Nico.

“Well whatever Lets just get practice started.” She turned her back to Nozomi. Regretting her decision as she felt those sneaky hands slide under her arms to her chest making her body freeze up. Hope you ready for a swift elbow to the gut today Nozomi. Already grinning at the enjoyable image.

Maki had been watching Nico talk with Nozomi from the corner of her eye. Having a bad feeling was an understatement. Nozomi seemed to sense the stare as she glanced towards Maki discreetly. Maki caught it before looking away quickly although a feeling dread build up for reasons she could guess.

Nico dumbly turned her back to Nozomi. Maki watched with rapt attention as Nozomi's face morphed to one of a predator. Something snapped and she was between them within a second snatching the miko’s arms from under Nico’s already tense form with an inhuman growl. Pushing to hard was an understatement Nozomi went flying into the ground with a thud.

All the members of muse were now staring in shock at the scene before them jaws dropped. Watching Nozomi on the ground move around in pain seemed to bring Maki back to what was happening. She stayed in a guarded stance as she took a moment to look around her and think over her situation. Her mind seemed to become foggier with every second. What? What just happened? Is Nico ok? Wait why am I Worried about her when Nozomi's on the ground in pain? I’m not thinking rationally I must be sick.

This isn't normal. Why does it hurt to think. Moving hurts. I want Nico. Why do I want nico so bad? Because shes mine. Wait no shes…..not yet auuug.

“Maki-chan?” Looking up at the sound of my name I see Eli’s shifting gaze between Nozomi still lying on the ground and yours truly. The concern palpable in her eyes let alone her heart beat.

No that's not possible must be my head pounding. Fuck it hurts did I hit it earlier when Nico tackled me? Someones talking to me I think I hear them but its all mushed together. Its Nico right? I can tell her voice out of anyone. Turning she looks around unfocused. Wheres Nico-chan?

Nico looks on the scene standing in shock. What the hell Maki-chan? “Hey Maki-chan? Why'd you thro-”

She cuts of mid sentence as Maki starts to teeter back and forth noticing her body shaking uncontrollably. Well if Nico wasn't worrying before she sure as hell is now!! Reaching out to lightly touch Maki's shoulder she was not ready for her to turn around on a dime scaring the crap out of her. This can not be good for my skin. Eyes unfocused and glazed over still enough there to look confused and worried

“Nico-chan……?” is all that comes out before Nico is forced to the ground. Dead weight Maki unconscious on top of her. Confusion turns to worry as she tries to shake Maki awake. Her body's hot….well it usually is but!!

“She feels like a furnace!!” Nico’s voice shook worriedly.

“Hey someone call an ambulance! Umi?” She practically screamed.

Umi was on the phone in seconds contacting Maki's family hospital for good measure. Eli and Nozomi helped Nico out from under Maki’s unconscious form.

Nico sat with Maki's head in her lap till the paramedics arrived. They rushed up the steps taking Maki's limp form from her. She was soon strapped in a stretcher As she tried to follow they said she wouldn't be allowed her to ride in the ambulance. This angered her to no end. Getting ready to do something no idle should.

She felt a Hand on her shoulder turning to see Nozomi look worriedly ahead while shaking her head. Nico watched as Maki was loaded up into the back of an ambulance. She held her hand as long as she could before the doors shut. She faintly heard it.

“Nico-chan…..”

Cut off from her she watched as the ambulances sirens roared to life. Lights flashing almost blindingly. None of this registered to her as she could only stare on worriedly watching he ambulance tear down the road with her friend unconscious in the back without a clue why?


End file.
